Reencuentros
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: en ocasiones pasan cosas que no tenemos planeadas, pero igual son lindas....mal resumen espero deje una revisión para saber su opinión ya que eso me hace mejorar
1. La nueva casa

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Amanecía en la aldea de la hoja, cuando la familia Aburame entraba a su casa, pero este día era especial...pues traían consigo al nuevo integrante de la familia Ai (significa Amor), todo estaba preparado para el nuevo integrante pues aunque él constantemente estaba de misión y ella en el laboratorio, habían preparado una hermosa habitación para él, está estaba expledidamente adornada y pintada con el tema favorito del Clan "los insectos", una hermosa cuna que tenía forma de mariposa, el colgante sobre ella conformado por pequeños peluches de hormigas, moscas, escarabajo y una catarina. Todo hermosamente arreglado y acomodado para ese pequeño ser que les alegraba sus vidas.

Él acababa de llegar de misión y ella tenía de descanzo una cuarentena así que no tenían nada que les preocupara, ella se sentó en la mesedora que él había construido, su respado parecía una telaraña y era muy cómoda, ella empezó a amamantar al pequeño Ai, mientras él veía extasiado tal espectáculo, cuando repentinamente observaron un pequeño resplandor en la espalda baja de Ai, Shino se acercó rapidamente a su hijo, lo destapo, observó una marca en forma de Hikuri, volteó a ver a su esposa y dijo:

―que le está pasando a nuestro hijo―

―no lo sé―

―creo que es necesario volver a visitar la aldea de la hierba―

―hai, tienes razón...vamos a hacer las maletas―

―no, yo las hago, tú cuida de él― se acercó a Ai y lo besó en la frente y a ella en los labios. Shino arreglo unas maletas rápido, pero una le estaba costando un poco de dificultad, que pondría en la maleta del bebé, al notar esto Shiho, dijo desde la mesedora

―¿vamos por pocos días?―

―hai, sólo por 2, por mucho―

―mete mudas de ropa, más que las de nosotros, el doble de preferencia, teníendo en cuenta que debes de llevar un sueter, una cobija, pañales y unos juguetes para enseñarle ¿ya está listo todo?―

―ya casi, estoy escogiendo entre la mantis y la oruga―

―lleva las 2― contestó ella soltando una pequeña risilla

Ya preparados, se fueron tan rápido como pudieron hacía la aldea de la hierba, pues ahora el Aburame se sentía un tanto cansado pues lleva las maletas de los 3, a su esposa cargando en su espalda y a su hijo en brazos y dijo Shiho un poco preocupada por su esposo

―te dije que nos vinieramos en una carroza, pues te vas a cansar―

―quien ha dicho que estoy cansado―

El Aburame apretó el paso para que su esposa se diera cuenta lo equivocada que estaba y llegó a la aldea de la hierba en menos del tiempo considerado, en la entrada de la aldea bajo a su esposa y cuando iba decir algo, ella le gano la palabra

―que desconsiderado eres Shino, no te das cuenta que traes contigo a un recién nacido y a su madre― camino indignada hacia un camino que al Aburame se le hizo conocido

―¿vamos hacía la casa de huespedes?―

―hai, quiero que ellos sean los primeros en conocer a nuestro hijo― como la casa de huespedes no estaba tan lejos de la entrada de la aldea llegaron en corto tiempo, entraron y se encontraron a los señores Saotome muy entretenidos con su nieto viendo la tele que estaba en la sala de estar y el chiquillo volteó a la puerta, corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos y saludarlos

―Shiho-onichan, Shino-onichan...¿qué traen ahí?― dijo esto último mientras jalaba de la gabardina a Shino, entonces los Srs. Saotome voltearon hacía donde se encontraban

―¿cómo les ha ido? noto que nos traen buenas noticias― dijo el Sr. Inuyasha

―yo diría que muy buenas― dijo la Sra. Kagome con su voz burlona de siempre

―pero dejenme ver a ese pequeño...si que es lindo...yo sabía que saldría así de guapo con ese par de padres― continuaba la señora

― Obasan...quiero verlo― decía Ryoga mientras jalaba ahora el kimono de su abuela

―¿y cuál es el motivo de su retornó?― preguntó el señor

―este― Shino en ese momento tomó a su hijo y les enseño la marca a los señores

―ah, eso― dijo el Sr. Saotome con toda tranquilidad

―¿cómo qué eso?― preguntó consternada Shiho

―pues estense tranquilos, eso sólo es la marca del Clan Ume y quiere decir que el rito fue un éxito― dijo una voz conocida que provenía de su espalda, era Ayame Miki el monje amigo de los Saotome

―pero es necesario que no anden mostrando esa marca por aquí, ustedes saben lo delicado de la situación― cuando término esto Shino tapo la espaldita de su bebé

―hai, tiene razón―

―notó que les ha ido muy bien― dijo para cambiar el ambiente

―hai, muchas gracias...de echo el motivo que nos trajó aquí fue la marca, pero al ver que sólo es un efecto del ritual, no tenemos ya que estar preocupados ¿verdad, Shino?―

―pues de echo, yo si tengo dudas ¿le va aparecer algo más a mi hijo o le cambiara el cabello a color verde o algo más le pasará?―

―no Shino, lo único que nos caracterízaba como clan era esa marca―

―hai, entonces nos regresaremos a Konoha―

―pero si acaban de llegar, además hoy es el festival de recibimiento de la primavera ¿no se pueden quedar?― dijo la Sra Saotome

― sí, sí, sí, si ¿pueden verdad?― dijo el pequeño Ryoga ahora jalando a Shiho

―creo que sí ¿es posible Shino?―

―hai, pero partiremos mañana temprano, porque el bebé aún es muy pequeño―


	2. Primer viaje familiar

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

―creo que sí ¿es posible Shino?―

―hai, pero partiremos mañana temprano, porque el bebé aún es muy pequeño―

―entonces suban a su habitación, ya conocen el camino― se acercó Kagome dandole la llave a Shiho pues Shino tenía cargando a Ai

―sayonara, Kagome-sama ¿cuánto le debemos?―

―nada es una cortesía de parte mía―

―sayonara, no tardamos en bajar― rápidamente tomó a su mujer en brazos, cuando la sra. Saotome dijo

―ahora si sirve el elevador―

―creo que se los dijiste un poco tarde, ya subieron por las escaleras, mujer― dijo el Sr. Inuyasha. Cuando estaban en el cuarto le dijo Shiho a Shino:

―crees necesario que desempaquemos, pues partiremos temprano―

―no así está bien― términando Shino está frase empezó a llorar Ai, Shiho dijo

―creo que necesita un cambio de pañal― tomó a Ai en sus brazos para después introducirse al baño, saliendo del baño le dió al niño a Shino, pues ella se iba a arreglar para ir al festival, como era un festejo tradicional se pusó un kimono color negro con hermosas amapolas rojas de adorno, mientras el traía un jinbei totalmente negro, el pequeño Ai traía un jinbei identico al de su padre, no tardarón en bajar. Ya los esperaban unos muy arreglados Kagome, Inuyasha y Ryoga, se dirigieron hacía el parque de la flor de loto, donde el pequeño Ryoga no paraba, quería que sus abuelos le compraran cualquier cosa que vendian en los puestos cerca del festejo, ahí estuvieron un rato, hasta que Shiho se empezó a sentir cansada pues apenas había podido descanzar desde el parto del pequeño Ai. Se despidieron de los señores Saotome, del pequeño Ryoga y del monje, se dirigieron a la posada y subieron a su habitación, Ai estaba completamente cansado pues su primer día de vida había sido muy ajetreado, Shiho apenas pudo quitarse el kimono y se acosto con solo su ropa interior a descanzar. Una Shiho muy somnolienta, sintió el cuerpo de su esposo muy cerca de ella, entonces lo volteó a ver y Shino dijo:

―recuerdas que aquí fue nuestra primera vez― mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa

―y será el lugar donde sea la última sino me dejas descanzar―

―es que está habitación me trae recuerdos, además Ai descanza― mientras decía esto le quitaba el sostén a su mujer y empezaba a descender sus labios por su pecho

―Shinnno, espera― las caricias del Aburame estaban haciendo efecto en la decodificadora

―yo se lo que te gusta, dame ese gustó sólo hoy― decía esto mientras lamía el vientre de su mujer

―entonces ella tomó su barbilla y lo hizó subir para que la besará en los labios― los besos y las caricias empezarón a subir de tono, mientras las ropas del Aburame volaban en el cuarto, mientras el pequeño Ai descanzaba en una pequeña cuna de mimbre que Kagome les había prestado al llegar.

―no que querías dormir― le dijo el Aburame a Shiho

―no podré hasta que te quedes quieto―

―no pienso hacerlo― cuando dijo esto despredió de su única prenda a Shiho, para dar paso a una estimulación mutua, y al éxtasis más sublime que habían tenido desde hace unos 3 meses, pues sus ocupaciones no se lo permitían. Se estaban quedando dormidos uno al lado de otro, cuando escucharon el llanto de Ai, entonces la decodificadora le dijo al Aburame

―ahora tu traes a Ai, tienes la culpa de que me sienta tan cansada― Shino se levantó de la cama aún desnudo y llevó a Ai con Shiho para que este lo amamantará, se quedaron dormidos los 2 juntos y Shino tomó a Ai en sus brazos y lo volvió a colocar en su cuna, mientras se acomodaba lentamente al lado de su mujer para no despertarla.

Shiho despertó y se dió cuenta que ya estaba totalmente soleado, se levantó repentinamente pensando _¿qué hora será?¿por qué Shino no me ha despertado?, _mientras buscaba ropa para meterse a bañar y cambiarse, entonces empezó a buscar a Shino y a Ai y estaban frente a ella , un Shino totalmente llenó de talco y un Ai mal cambiado y dijo:

―arigato Shino― tomó a Ai entre sus brazos y este empezó a mover su cabecita en busca del pecho de su madre, cuando lo encontró empezó a succionarlo y a alimentarse, continuó con su platica y le dijo:

―ya estas listo para partir― dijo esto mientras le sonreía a su marido, continuo

―si quieres bañate y arreglate mientras alimento a Ai―

―hai, Shiho― se acercó a la decodificadora y la beso en los labios, saco la ropa de su maleta y se introdujo al baño, cuando salió de bañarse, encontró a su esposa completamente desnuda y con su bebé durmiendo en sus brazos, se acercó a ella y le dijo en su oído:

―adivina ¿qué quiero?―

―no...de nuevo, no, estoy cansada―

―no, quiero que me des a nuestro hijo y tu te metas a bañar para que partamos a Konoha―

―ah, eso―

―pues que pensabas...está bien que no me gusta dejarte descanzar...pero también tengo conciencia―

―bueno entonces ya me voy a bañar― se metió al baño y se arregló tan rápido como pudo, mientras Aburame acosto a su hijo en la cuna, para arreglar sus maletas, cuando Shiho salió del baño, ya estaba todo listo. Shino tomó a Ai y se lo dió a Shiho los cargo en brazos y se colgó las maletas sobre su espalda. Al bajar estaban los Sres. Saotome y Ryoga esperandolos para despedirse.

―Arigato, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama― dijo Shiho

―no, nosotros estamos agradecidos con ustedes, cuidenlo mucho― dijo el Sr. Inuyasha mientras miraba a Ai dormido

―hai―dijo Shino

―sayonara― se despidieron los 2 al mismo tiempo, pero se escucho un llanto, era Ryoga que abrazaba del pie a Shino

―no se vayan, quedense otro día―

―no podemos Ryoga-kun pero te prometo que cuando Ai este un poco más grande volveremos― dijo Shiho

―¿nani?―

―si Ryoga-kun confía en nosotros ¿puedes?―

―hai, pero no tarden tanto― dijo mientras soltaba al Aburame

― Sayonara―

Se despidieron y tomaron el mismo camino para dirigirse a Konoha, pero ahora Shino llevaba en sus brazos a su esposa y está a su bebé, iba más lento por lo que tardo un poco más, llegaron al atadecer al Konoha y se dirigieron a su casa. Ya ahí, descanzaron lo que no pudieron el día anterior, su casa era muy tranquila, porque apesar de que Shino se notaba una persona un poco fría no lo era, pues se desvivía por su mujer e hijo, él se encargo de hacer las labores de la casa y la comida, por supuesto que con la ayuda de sus insectos.

Pasó la cuarentena que ha Shiho le habían dado en el laboratorio, regreso a su trabajo y Shino había salido a una misión, una cosa rondaba sus pensamientos _¿quien cuidaría a Ai en su ausencia?,_ahora había sido sencillo pues los padres de Shino, no habían salido a misión, pero cuando estos coincidieran con misiones de su esposo _¿con quién se quedaría Ai?_, así estuvó pensando todo el día mientras hacía su trabajo, iba rumbo a su casa, cuando en su camino se topó con Shizune

―¿qué pasa Shiho?―

―es que estoy preocupada, por quien cuidara a Ai cuando estemos ocupados―

―pues si quieres puedo hablar con Hinata y Naruto, puedes llevar a Ai a mi casa y ahí lo cuidaran ellos, y cuando llegue Iruka él lo cuidará junto con ellos―

―¿nani?―

―hai, no te preocupes, además tu me ayudaste aún estando embarazada, es lo menos que puedo hacer―

―sayonara Shizune― Ya Shiho un poco más tranquila pues ya tenía una opción para Ai cuando los padres de Shino se ausentará


	3. Procurando al bebé

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Anko había tenido a Sakumo, esa noche iba a ser su ceremonia de reconocimiento* y Ai cumplía 2 meses, por primera vez tenía que dejarlo en casa de Shizune, pues en está ocasión aunque los padres de Shino habían tratado de retardar la misión les había sido imposible, entonces se encontraba ella tocando la puerta de la familia Umino, era muy temprano, esperaba que alguién estuviera ahí, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y se topo con una joven de ojos perlados, piel blanca como la nieve y un cabellera larga color negro azulada, la cual se presento:

―Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto―

―Shiho Aburame, mucho gusto y él es Ai Aburame― al oir ese apellido la ojiperla se quedo pensativa, _sera familiar de Shino, pero no se parecen, _en ese momento un mini escandalo la saco de sus pensamientos era Naruto que venía haciendo una nube de polvo por la velocidad que traía casi tiro a la decodificadora, pero se paro en seco frente a ella y le dijo

―Sayonara ¿cómo has estado?―

―bien―

―¿y ese bebé?―

―mío―

―¿tuyo?―

―¿y quién es el pa...―lo interrumpió Shiho

―tengo que irme me esperan en el laboratorio, les encargo a mi bebé―

―nosotros lo cuidaremos― contesto Hinata, mientras cargaba al pequeño Ai entre sus brazos y pregunto a Naruto

―¿la conoces?―

―hai, fue quien nos ayudo a Shikamaru y a mí a encontrar el significado de la clave que me dejo Jiraiya― dijo esto último con cierta tristeza que enseguida noto Hinata

―lo siento, Naruto―

―no te preocupes eso es parte de mi camino ninja y este va mejorando― tenía posadas sus manos en su nuca y volteó a ver a Hinata, cosa que hizo enrrojecer a ambos, continuo

―pero ahora tenemos que cuidar a 4 bebes pero para mi es muy sencillo Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y de inmediato aparecieron 4 clones de él y así quedamos nosotros solitos para...―no lo dejo terminar Hinata cuando se fue hacia la cocina

―te voy a hacer un rico desayuno Naruto-kun― al concluir esto le regalo una sonrisa al rubio

―dattemayo, sayonara Hinata-chan y la besó en los labios― cuando Hinata totalmente enrojecida y casi desmayandose, Naruto apresurado la cargo y la deposito en el sillon de la sala, mientras Hinata, empezaba a abrir sus ojos

―Hinata, ¿estás bien?―

―hai―

―entonces porque no te acostumbras a que te bese, si eres mi novia desde hace más de 3 meses―

―lo siento Naruto―

―es que quiero que estes más tranquila no pasa nada, y para que veas te dejo mientras veo a los niños en su cuarto― cuando entro sus 4 clones estaban muy apurados con los 4 bebes, los 3 hijos de Shizune Dan, Eri y Junko, y el bebé nuevo, pero _esa carita se me hace conocida_, pensaba el Uzumaki, mientras Hinata entraba por la puerta sigilosamente y cuando estaba a espaldas de este, le toco el hombro cosa que aterró terriblemente al rubio y pego un grito que hizo llorar a los bebes

―¿por qué gritas Naruto-kun?―

―me asustaste Hinata―

―lo siento no quería asustarte―

―no te preocupes, por lo cierto ¿cómo se llama el bebé nuevo, el hijo de la decodificadora?―

―Ai Aburame y ella Shiho Aburame―

―¿Aburame?...mmmmmmmmmm...¿no conocemos a alguien con ese apellido?―

―¿Shino?¿no me digas que es su esposa e hijo?―

―¿nani? yo pensé que quizá eran del mismo clan―

―quizá, pero ella no se ve haga esas técnicas raras de Shino―

―no, parece que no―

―pero tenemos que comer, dejemos que esos los cuiden― dijo eso señalando a sus clones

―esta bien Naruto-kun― se fueron al comedor de la casa, en donde empezaron a platicar

―nunca pense ver a Iruka-sensei casado y menos con hijos―dijo el ojiazul

―yo tampoco, pero son lindos sus hijos ¿o no?―

―hai, pero se me hace extraño que se haya casado con Shizune, cuando decían que el bebé de Anko era de él―

―Naruto-kun, pero si Sakumo es bebé de Kakashi―

―¿nani?―

―acaso no lo sabías―

―no―

―pues eres muy distraído Naruto-kun, por lo cierto hoy es la fecha de su reconocimiento―

―es verdad Kakashi me dió un pequeño sobre desde hace 1 semana y no lo he abierto―

―Naruto-kun― Terminaron de desayunar y transcurrió un día normal, pues aunque fueran 4 bebes, eran muy tranquilos en especial el Aburame. Empezaba a atardecer cuando Iruka entro por la puerta, Naruto y Hinata, estaban dormidos en la habitación de los bebes, pues está última como siempre le había pedido a Naruto desapareciera a un par de sus clones para sustituirlos pues esa era una misión de ellos, Naruto por su parte nunca se negaba a las peticiones de la ojiperla pues eran escasas.

―Chicos― dijo en voz baja para no despertar a los bebes, mientras inclinaba la cabeza a donde se ubicaban la ojiperla y el rubio, Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente

―Iruka-sensei ¿ya has llegado?―

―hai― la Hyuga empezo a mover lentamente a Naruto para que este despertara, pero recibió de respuesta un pequeño palmazo en la cabeza, cuando Naruto se percató que era el rostro de su novia, despertó de inmediato para decir

―lo siento Hinata, pense que eras mi despertador―

―¿acaso tu despertador te sacude?―

―tienes razón...lo siento― Iruka observaba la escena contento y dijo

―les parece si salimos, para no despertar a los bebes―

―hai, Iruka-sensei― ya en la sala, Iruka les preguntó

―no van a ir al festejo del reconocimiento de Sakumo―

―pues si usted nos necesita aquí―

―no, vayan...de cualquier manera el padre de Ai, no tarda en llegar―

―hai, entonces nos retiramos―dijo Hinata

―sayonara Iruka-sensei―dijo el rubio

―sayonara Iruka-sensei― dijo la ojiperla.

Cuando salían de la casa Umino, un Naruto muy curioso, le dijo a Hinata

―no tienes curiosidad por saber quien es el papá de Ai―

―¿nani? pero también quiero conocer al bebé de Kakashi-sensei―

―tienes razón― entonces apresuremosnos para que pase por tí en un par de horas

―hai Naruto― muy aprisa el rubio paso a dejar a Hinata a la puerta de su casa, se despidió con un beso en los labios, esperando que Hinata no se desvaneciera en ese mismo instante, pero no paso nada, cosa que sorprendió al chico y pregunto

―¿estas bien? Hinata―

―hai―

―que bueno que te estes acostumbrando, porque vas a recibir muchos más― le guiño un ojo, la volvió a besar y partió hacia su cuarto, dejando una enrrojecida Ojiperla en la puerta de su casa. Ambos se arreglaron segun la ocasión, paso por ella a la hora acordada, cuando la vió salir por la puerta se quedo boquiabierto, cuando le pregunto una Hinata un tanto preocupada:

―¿estoy mal arreglada Naruto?―

―no, te ves fantastica...de echo yo creo que está noche no llegas a tu casa― en ese instante salió Hiashi por la puerta, quien había escuchado todo y veía al rubio con cara de pocos amigos

―lo siento Hiashi-sama, solo era una broma, pero nos vamos porque se nos hace tarde― tomó de la mano a su novia, para salir corriendo a donde sería la pequeña celebración del pequeño Sakumo, no tardaron en llegar, pues el rubio se fue a una velocidad como huyendo del demonio. Al entrar se toparon con Tenten y Lee, con Kiba e Ino, quienes eran los pocos jovenes que no había ido de misión. Se toparon con rostros conocidos como el de Karin y Suigetsu que se habían quedado como parte de la aldea desde el retorno de Sasuke, también estaba Jügo, Naruto observaba consternado y dijo dirigiendose al Inuzuka

―oye esa no es...―

―si es mi hermana, no tienes que preguntarlo― soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras contestaba, pues Naruto había observado que Jügo le sostenía la mano

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― Mientras tanto en la casa de los Umino, se escuchaban unos toquidos constantes, Iruka contestaba, mientras alimentaba a la pequeña Junko

―voy― abrió la puerta y era Shino recién llegado de su misión

―que bueno que llegas, acaba de despertar Ai y no lo puedo cargar, pues estoy alimentando a Junko, pasa y no hagas mucho ruido porque se acaban de dormir Dan y Eri después de una sesión de llanto―

―hai― entró y cargó a su pequeño Ai

― siempre es tan tranquilo―

―hai, en ocasiones no se le despega del pecho a Shiho, pero regularmente es así― decía esto mientras sacaba un enjambre de insectos para que hicieran varias imagenes a su pequeño

―¿y es sencillo ser padre de trillizos?― ahora preguntó el Aburame

―para nada, pero solo es un reto más, que con fé y trabajo se saca a adelante―

―y ¿a qué hora llega Shizune-sama?―

―a las 7...igual que tu esposa ¿o ella llega antes?―

―hai, también llega a las 7, pues ahora con el bebé tiene ese horario pues no puede hacer guardías―

―Igual Shizune, a veces se quedan Shikamaru y cuando está aquí lo acompaña Temari―

―creo que pronto ya seremos 2 de sus alumnos los casados Iruka-sensei―

―sospecho que sí Aburame...sospecho que sí―

Paso el tiempo, mientras Shino e Iruka cuidaban a los bebes comían algo, cuando dieron las 7:15 escucharon abrir la puerta, eran sus esposas que llevaban del trabajo y preguntaron...

―¿los niños?―

―durmiendo― cuando repentinamente se escucharon los llantos

―creo que las huelen― dijo el Aburame mirando a su esposa

―conoces que tu hijo, me huele desde antes de llegar― contesto Shiho, mientras se introducía detrás de Shizune al cuarto de los bebes, Shiho salió cargando a Ai y le dijo a Iruka

―le llama Shizune-sama― entró al cuarto y estaba Shizune alimentando a los gemelos Dan y Eri, le dijo

―carga a Junko para que no lloré pues ahora no puedo alimentarla, pronto será su turno― mientras en la sala Shiho alimentaba a Ai, mientras Shino observaba el espectaculo, la verdad era el fan número de su hijo pues controlaba a la perfección a su esposa

―oye Shino, te gusta tu bebé ¿verdad?―

―hai, ¿por qué?―

―lo que pasa...recuerdas nuestro viaje a la aldea de la hierba con el pequeño Ai―

―si recuerdo de echo le prometiste a Ryoga que regresariamos cuando Ai estuviera más grande―

―tienes razón, pero creo que Ryoga, tendrá que esperar más―

―¿por qué?― preguntó el Aburame consternado ante esa respuesta

―porque Ai va a tener un hermanito―

―¿nani?¿cómo?¿estás segura?―

―pues tu sabes como ¿o te explicó? y si te lo digo es porque estoy segura, fui a hacerme un chequeo médico y Tsunade-sama me lo acaba de decir― Aburame solo atinó a abrazar a su esposa y a decirle a Ai cerca de su orejita

―ya ves tu eres al único que la puede controlar, siempre se sale con la suya― Shiho le dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre, él la volteó a ver y le dió un tierno beso en los labios y ella dijo

―no crees que él que se sale con la suya ¿eres tú?―

―hai― beso nuevamente a su esposa, pero ahora por un tiempo más extenso y cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta que Ai estaba dormido, ella acomodo su ropa y entraron al cuarto donde se encontraban Iruka y Shizune, el primero estaba acomodando a uno de los gemelos en su cuna, mientras el otro dormía placidamente y Shizune amamantaba a Junko.

―Shizune-sama, Iruka-sensei...nos retiramos y arigato por todo―

―no se preocupen, estamos para lo que gusten, ya se lo dije a Shiho desde hace tiempo―

―arigato, Shizune-sama― dijo Shiho y salieron de ahí con rumbo a su casa.


	4. La primera fiesta juntos

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde la última vez que fueron a la casa de los Umino, pero hoy el motivo era diferente, hoy cumplían el primer año de vida los pequeños Dan, Eri y Junko, todos vestidos de blanco ellos con un jinbei y ella con un Kimono, se veían hermosos y sus papás no podían verse más guapos, el traía un jinbei negro adornado con un dragón a la parte izquierda y ella un kimono azul marino, con rosas amarillas de adorno.

Fue una fiesta pequeña, muchos de los compañeros de la academía de su marido no se encontraban, solo Ino y Sai (pero el no estudió con Shino) quienes eran los que ayudaban a Shizune con los bebes por ordenes de Tsunade-sama pues necesitaba que Naruto volviera a las misiones al igual que Hinata, de hecho ellos se encontraban en Suna junto con Shikamaru pues la Hokage los había enviado con una respuesta a una carta enviada por el Kazekage de la aldea, es decir, Gaara.

Se encontraron con rostros conocidos...Kakashi, Anko y el pequeño Sakumo quien ya tenía 9 meses, quienes al verlos se quedaron como piedra y recobrando la compostura, Kakashi, saludo:

―sayonara Shino ¿tu familia?― mientras veía con sorpresa el enorme vientre se Shiho

―hai, Kakashi-sensei―

―ya ves ellos salieron más precisos que tú― dijo Anko en un tono de burla a su ahora esposo y mirando a Shiho, comentario que provocó que el joven matrimonio enrrojeciera y Anko respondiera

―no era mi intención incomodarlos, pero este...― interrumpió la voz de Hana Inuzuka

―¿puedo cargarlo?―

―hai―contestó Shiho

―tu eres el compañero de equipo de mi hermano Kiba ¿verdad?―

―hai― mientras Shino observaba el anillo que traía la hermana del Inuzuka, en su dedo anular y veía acercarse una persona un tanto nueva en la aldea, no fue el único en darse cuenta de este detalle

―Hana ¿qué haces?―

―no es bello Jügo―

―sí, tienes razón...¿puedo?―

―hai― respondió el Aburame mientras veía con recelo como cargaba a su bebé, al observar tan actitud en el experto de insectos Hana le dijo

―no te preocupes desde que está en la aldea esa maldita marca no lo ha dominado ninguna vez― entonces Anko en una voz un poco estruandosa dijo

―no me digas que la familia Inuzuka pronto crecera― soltando una carcajada al concluir esto

―hai, en 3 meses nos casamos Jügo y yo― contesto Hana

―jajaja, ojala que este no se vuelva un moustrito cuando te conozca realmente― continuo Anko

―no lo creo― contestó un serio Jügo

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― Mientras en Suna llegaban a la aldea el equipo compuesto por Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru, rapidamente se dirigieron a la torre del Kazekage y de inmediato se introdujeron a la oficina del mismo, en donde este ya los estaba esperando acompañado de su hermana Temari.

―Sayonara Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru―

―Sayonara Kazekage-sama― saludaron el Nara y la Hyuga

―Sayonara Gaara― saludo Naruto

―¿conocen el motivo que les trae a Suna?― pregunto Gaara

―no― contestaron los 3

―denme la carta primero― se la entregó el Nara en ese momento, y Gaara al concluir de leerla, dijo

―muy bien, la Hokage acepto mi propuesta, ahora les explicó la situación― y empezo a relatar

―Ustedes saben que para que los tratados de paz entre las naciones se fortalezcan generalmente se llevan acabo matrimonios, entre los hijos o los dirigentes de los mismos―

―hai― contestaron Shikamaru y Hinata, mientras Naruto ponía su cara de consternación

―Suna no es la excepción, y el consejo recomendo pedir a Konoha la heredera del clan Hyüga― interrumpió Naruto abruptamente, mientras los demás escuchaban consternados y Hinata totalmente entristecida.

―Gaara, tu no me puedes hacer eso...tu conoces mis sentimientos hacía Hinata― ahora Gaara era quien interrumpía al rubio

―los conozco Naruto...dejame continuar y acabar lo que tengo que decir ¿puedes?―

―hai, Gaara― respondió el rubio.

―yo me opuse rotundamente a tal decisión, saben que ir en contra del consejo es algo arriesgado, pero los pude convencer de dejar a la heredera del clan Hyuga en paz, lo cual aceptaron con un poco de decepción, Naruto con esto no creas que ya puedes estar tranquilo recuerda que hay 3 países más aparte del dirigido por mí y la Hokage, por lo que Hinata no está totalmente segura, pues cualquiera de los 3 países restantes pueden pedirla para fortalecer el tratado de paz entre los países. Lo que les sugerí era comprometer en matrimonio a otro clan de la aldea de Konoha...el clan Nara― cuando escuchó su apellido Shikamaru despertó del periodo de letargo constante de su vida

―¿nani?―

―sí, Shikamaru, tu y mi hermana están comprometidos en matrimonio―

―¿nani?― ahora la que preguntaba era Temarí

―pero como Gaara, hiciste eso, sin siquiera consultarme― interrumpió el Kazekage

―Temarí y Shikamaru, escuchenme, ustedes saben muy bien lo que tienen, a mí no me engañan en un principio fue muy duro, pero termine aceptandolo, así que eso fue lo que motivo mi desición ahora solo queda que fijen la fecha de su boda― se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y dijeron

―en noviembre nos parece bien― ahora los que se quedaron mirando entre sí fueron los demás, mientras el Nara y la Sabaku No soltaban una pequeña risa.

―bueno en noviembre será y ¿vivirán aquí en Suna?― preguntó Gaara

―no, la ceremonia será aquí y viviremos en Konoha hermano―

―está bien― Mientras Hinata se acercó para felicitar a Temarí y Naruto le daba un fuerte abrazo al Nara.


	5. Parto compartido

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Shiho cumplía ya los 8 meses, Shino no salía a misión hasta después de 15 días pues había salido a una misión que tuvo de duración mes, ella estaba en su trabajo en el laboratorio y Shino cuidaba a Ai en casa mientras escribía la bitacora de misión en su casa. Cuando repentinamente escucho unos fuertes e insistentes golpes en su puerta y al abrir la puerta vió se encontró con un rostro conocido pero que no iba a su casa era Kakashi

―Tsunade-sama me envió a avisarte que tu esposa va rumbo al hospital de Konoha, yo vengo de misión y no quiero tardarme Anko me espera en casa con Sakumo, ya arreglados para irnos a Suna a la boda de Shikamaru y Temari, me despido, supongo no iras por lo que acontece en tu vida― Kakashi no se dio cuenta cuando Aburame había entrado por una pequeña pañalera en forma de escarabajo y una maletita, vio como el Aburame cerraba la puerta de su casa

―Arigato Kakashi-sensei, tengo que irme ya con Ai hacia el hospital― salió corriendo y brincando entre los arboles y dejando a un pensativo Kakashi frente a su puerta.

Ya en el hospital de Konoha, pregunto en donde se encontraba y se topa con Ino, quien dice

―Sayonara Shino, ¿a quién buscas?―

―a mi esposa―

―¿nani?―

―no me viste en la fiesta de Dan, Eri y Junko―

―¿nani?―

―creo que estabas muy distraída―

―hai― en eso retornó la enfermera a la que el Aburame pregunto por su esposa y le dijo

―se encuentra en el 2do. piso la habitación frente a las escaleras―

―sayonara―

―¿puedo acompañarte?― preguntó Ino

―hai― subieron y encontraron a Shiho con intravenosa, y Shino se acercó rápidamente a ella con Ai en sus brazos

―¿qué pasa Shiho?―mientras Ino los miraba sin parpadear y preguntó

―¿eeelllla es tu es...es...posa?―

―hai―

―¿qué pasa Shiho?¿no me has dicho nada?―

―creo que yo te lo debo decir, soy su doctora― dijo ahora Ino

―¿nani?―

―tu esposa tiene 8 meses y estamos tratando de retardar su parto lo más posible, pero parece que no lo vamos a poder retardar más, tu esposa tiene más constantes las contracciones y no hemos podido retardar su dilatación, así que Shino creo que tu pequeño tendrá un nuevo hermano pronto―

―su nombre es Ai― le dijo Shiho desde la cama

― Ai Aburame― rectifico Shino

―entonces Ai hoy tendrás un nuevo hermanito― dijo Ino acercandose al pequeño Ai, al concluir está frase empezo a escuchar como las quejas de la decodificadora empezaron a aumentar y se acercó a revisarla y dijo volteando a ver al Aburame y a su pequeño que tenía en brazos

―y creo que antes de lo que pensé, siganme vamos a la sala de expulsión― mientras llamo a un enfemero e introdujeron a Shiho a la habitación, ya en la habitación Ino le decía

―tranquila, tranquila, ya lo hiciste una vez, tu sabes como―

―hai...Shino ven dame tu mano―

―hai...Shiho― se acercó y tomó la mano de su mujer

Entre gritos de Shiho y palabras de consuelo de su marido, transcurrió todo, hasta que se escucho el llanto de su bebé. Ino les entrego a su bebé y les dijo

―aquí está el nuevo miembro de la familia― y entregó al bebé a Shiho pues Shino tenía a Ai en sus brazos

―mira Shino es una niña―

―hai― dijo este mientras se acercaba a su esposa con cuidado pues ambos tenían a sus bebes en brazos.

―arigato Ino― dijo el Aburame

―por nada Shino, los dejo recuerden que se van hasta mañana porque tenemos que tener en observación a tu esposa e hija―

Al día siguiente, Shino, Shiho, Ai y su pequeña Hotaru se dirigían a su casa. Ahora ya eran 4 los miembros de la familia Aburame.


	6. Descubriendo secretos

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Pasaron un par de meses desde que nació Hotaru, Ai ya tenía 10, era extraño que sus hijos solo se llevaran 8 meses pero considerando que su hija fue prematura, era más lógico, estaban todos muy arreglados para la boda de Hana Inuzuka, quien había mandado a su hermano hace una semana a la dirección de los Aburame con la invitación a su ceremonia de unión, Kiba había aceptado pues no creía posible que Shino estuviese casado y mucho menos que tuviese descendientes, pero al tocar la puerta

Flashback

―Sayonara Shino―

―Sayonara Kiba― lo sabía mi hermana me estaba engañando...cuando repentinamente vió un pequeño que se acercaba gateando a toda velocidad hacia Shino

―papa...papa...papa― repetía una y otra vez, dijo Shino

―es la primera palabra que aprendió― dijo esto mirando al Inuzuka

―pero pasa― el Inuzuka paso más que por deseo por curiosidad, cuando vió una figura en el sillón de la sala que estaba...¿cuidando a otro bebé?, se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a ella, cuando se dió cuenta que lo estaba amamantando

―lo siento― volteo el Inuzuka de inmediato a otro lado

―no te preocupes, ella es nuestra pequeña Hotaru― dijo Shiho mientras miraba a su nena, Kiba estaba sorprendido de ver que su hermana le había dicho la verdad, entonces se despidió y dijo

―nos vemos en el festejo de mi hermana espero no falten―

Fin Flashback

Llegaron puntuales a la ceremonia pues solo iban por un rato pues Shino partía a una misión a las 22 horas y la ceremonia era a las 18, todo fue magnificamente arreglado Ino se encargo de los arreglos florales, mientras Sai del arreglo del templo, en realidad desde la fiesta los trillizos se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, al igual que otra pareja que era nueva en la aldea.

Todo paso perfecto y tranquilo, los padrinos fueron los amigos de Jügo, Karin y Suigetsu, pues Sasuke estaba fuera en una misión junto con Kakashi y Yamato, cuando se iban hacia su casa, cuando de repente se toparon en el camino cerca de un arból, a los padrinos y besandose...el Aburame se despidió mientras Shiho solo sonrió

―Sayonara Suigetsu y Karin―

―Sayonara Aburame―se despidieron estos, mientras se separaban abruptamente, los miraron como si hubiesen descubierto algo que querían se mantuviera oculto, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su casa, al llegar fueron a acostar a sus pequeños en su habitación respectiva , se sentaron en el sillón más grande de la sala de su casa y pensaron que pronto Ai cumplía su primer año de vida y que era necesario pensar en como realizarían ese festejo, él se disponía a ir a su misión y ella a dormir cuando un llanto llamo su atención era la pequeña Hotaru, pues Ai desde hace un par de meses había dejado de pedir meriendienda por la madrugada, Shiho dijo

―ve con cuidado, yo voy con la niña― y se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña Hotaru, se introdujo en este, la levantó en brazos y la empezó a Amamantar.

Entre varias misiones de él, y la asistencia de ella en el laboratorio, pasaron los 2 meses muy rápido, la celebración fue realmente pequeña no tuvieron muchos invitados pues varios se encontraban en misión desde hace un mes y pues no vieron necesario mandarles una invitación, quien pudieron asistir fueron Shizune e Iruka con sus bebés Dan, Eri y Junko que ya caminaban y andaban de aquí para mientras unos presurosos padres, Ino y Sai iban tras ellos, cada día que pasaba Shizune pensaba que Ino y Sai necesitaban un poco de ayuda pero estos decían que no era necesario, también habían asistido los Inuzuka, ahora habían asistido sorpresivamente todos, es decir, Kiba, Tsume, su madre pues los padres de Shino eran amigos de está, Hana y su esposo Jügo.

La Hokage asistió esperanzada que la comida de la familia Aburame no fueran insectos y cuando llegó ahí se percato que estaba equivocada y que su comida era como la de los demás, pero realmente deliciosa. Y además había Sake, el que no dudo en probar. En está ocasión Suigetsu y Karin no habían podido asistir pues habían ido a una misión junto con Yamato y Kakashi, la Hokage pensaba que todavía era necesario vigilarlos un poco, pues los habían mandado ya con vigilancia y habían cumplido misiones sencillas e inclusive en ocasiones solos, pero no de rango S, así que necesitarian apoyo y supervisión. Por lo que Anko y Kurenai llegaron solas con sus respectivos bebés Sakumo de 11 meses y el pequeño Asuma ya tenía año y medio, se parecía tanto a su padre, iba con ellas Konohamaru de ya 13 años que le ayudaba a cuidar al pequeño Asuma cuando su tía se lo pedía, pues está ya se había reintegrado al trabajo desde hace tiempo. También habían asistido de la casa Hyüga, Hiashi y Hanabi, pues su hija y sobrino andaban en misión, la invitación había llegado al nombre del cabeza de familia, y los demás no se enteraron más que Hanabi que lo iba acompañando, que cuando vió al festejado y a los padres del mismo se quedo boquiabierta y le preguntó al Aburame

―¿es tu hijo?―

―hai y ella mi hija― sosteniendo en brazos a la pequeña Hotaru, su sorpresa iba aumentando

―¿puedo?― mientras extendía sus brazos para que Shino le entregara a Hotaru, cosa que dudo un poco y volteó a ver a su esposa la que solo asintió con la cabeza

―hai, pero con cuidado― y le entregó a su pequeña, tal parecía que esa jovencita había nacido con la capacidad para cargar bebés, mientras su esposa se acercaba a él por su espalda y le dijo en voz baja, como si escuchara sus pensamientos

―se llama instinto materno, todas las mujeres lo tenemos― regalandole una sonrisa a su esposo

La pequeña ceremonia y recepción pasaron tranquilas, habían sido pocos los invitados y varios de los mismos estaban en misión Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chöji, Chöza su padre y los antes mencionados Karin, Suijetsu, Kakashi y Yamato.

No muy lejos de ahí, ya venían de regreso de su misión Kakashi, Yamato, Suigetsu y Karin. Mientras los 2 primeros conversaban entre sí.

―¿ya están listos para salir solo con un dirigente de equipo?― preguntó Yamato, y Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza

―debemos de entregar un informe a la Hokage, haciendo las anotaciones pertinentes que pueden hacer misiones, siempre con alguien de confianza de Konoha, que a pesar de ser competentes para Ambu, no es posible, por su origen―

―hai― ahora asistió Yamato

Cuando llegaron a la aldea ya era media noche y cada uno se dirigieron a su respectiva casa, menos 2 de ellos que cada vez era más constante la ausencia de uno de ellos en la habitación que le había asignado la Hokage para habitar junto a Rock Lee.


	7. Reencuentro agridulce

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Habían pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que habían salido como familia, está tarde era algo sencillo, iba a ir a visitar a los padres de su esposo pues era su aniversario. En Konoha habían pasado varias cosas se habían casado los Hyüga con sus respectivas parejas, es decir, Naruto y Tenten de una forma muy repentina sobre todo Neji y Tenten, hasta llegaron a oirse rumores sobre un posible embarazo cosa que se desmitió rapidamente1. No habían podido asistir porque Shino y sus padres habían salido de misión y ella prefería quedarse en casa con sus hijos Ai y Hotaru mientras avanzaba cosas del laboratorio.

Desde hace un par de meses trabajaba al lado del Nara en el laboratorio de descodificación, cosa que la inquieto en un principio, pues en alguna época de su vida se sintió atraída hacia él pero esa época ya había pasado pues estaba totalmente enamorada de su esposo Shino y ya venía en camino su tercer hijo, ella ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo pero no se le notaba, pues a pesar de todo conservaba su figura. Estaban en un trabajo ardúo pues el país del Rayo quería sellar el tratado de paz con la ayuda de Konoha, sólo con la ayuda del laboratorio de descifrado pues habían encontrado unos papeles importantes para el país pero estaban escritos con glifos extraños, pues Konoha había sido mucha ayuda en que este tratado de tolerancia y paz se realizará entre los paises. Lo cual ocasionaba que los integrantes de dicho laboratorio estuviesen hasta largas horas de la noche trabajando.

Shizune e Iruka le ayudaban tanto podían, en la noche le ayudaban Sai e Ino, cuando él no estaba en misión y ella no hacía guardía en el hospital, inclusó Jügo y Hana ya los habían cuidado, está noche se había ofrecido Hanabi a cuidarlos pero como aún era muy pequeña le solicito a Kurenai si podría observarla, ella asintió pues le pediría ayuda a su sobrino Konohamaru, pues serían 3 bebés a su cuidado, lo cual Shiho agradeció pues no sabía a quien más encargarle a sus bebés, al día siguiente llegaría Shino de una misión.

Pasó por sus hijos a las 2 de la mañana, agradeciendo y pidiendo disculpas, Kurenai despertó a Hanabi para que está la acompañara hasta su casa, pues ella no podría llevar a sus hijos sola, llegaron a la casa y le dijo a Hanabi que fuera a dormir pues tendría que descanzar pues había tenido un día pesado, se fue a recostar a cada uno de sus hijos a su respectiva cama y después se fue a dormir.

Eran las 6 de la mañana del siguiente día cuando Shiho despertó a Hanabi para preguntale

―Hanabi ¿vas a salir de misión?―

―no, me quedare a cuidar a tus hijos, mi padre ya lo sabe e inclusive me dijo que al medio día vendría a ayudarme―

―¿nani?―

―si no hay problema―

―no, estas en tu casa, en un rato más llegaran Jügo y Hana a ayudarte―

―hai, vete con cuidado que ya estoy despierta para cuidar de tus hijos muy bien―

―arigato Hanabi―

―por nada Shiho―

―Sayonara Hanabi―

―Sayonara Shiho― Cuando iba saliendo de su casa se encontró con Hana y Jügo, les dijo

―En la casa está Hanabi, los espera y al medio día vendrá a verla su papá Hiashi, lo siento pero voy de prisa―

―no te preocupes, ya vete― dijo Hana

―sayonara Hana y Jügo―

―sayonara Shiho― se fue tan rápido como pudo hacia el laboratorio, estuvó trabajando junto al Nara como siempre, y cuando estaban en su oficina recavando toda la información que habían obtenido durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, se escuchó repentinamente como se habría la puerta, aparecía ante sus ojos la esposa del Nara

**"―hola shikamaru, ¿interrumpo algo?―**

―**¿temari que haces aquí?―**

―**bueno… mi marido llega tarde a casa, es normal que me preocupe...¿quien es esta?―**

―**ella… es Shiho, una amiga―**

―**nunca me habías hablado de ella...¿tan poca importancia le das a tus "amigas"?, debe de ser una pena estar tras un hombre casado ¿no, Shiho?―**

―**creo que yo me tengo que ir…"****2**

Salió de la oficina y se dirigía al laboratorio cuando observó que la esposa del Nara salió de la oficina y él detrás de ella. Se metió y como no había nadie se puso a llorar. No muy lejos de ahí en la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba Shino reportando los resultados de la misión, la cual fue un éxito, se despidió y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Shizune para entregarle el informe escrito, desde que se había casado trataba de llegar sin ningún trabajo pues quería disfrutar el tiempo que estaba en casa con su familia. Cuando estaba con Shizune le pregunto

―Shizune-sama ¿se encuentra Shiho en el laboratorio?―

―hai Shino― le entregó el reporte y se despidió

―sayonara Shizune-sama―

―sayonara Shino― Se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de descifrado, en la entrada leyo quienes estaban trabajando Shikamaru N. y Shiho A., se metió en el laboratorio y la encontró sentada en un sillón y llorando a su esposa

―¿qué pasa Shiho?― está al escuchar su voz lo volteó a ver, para después abrazarlo fuertemente

―nada...no me hagas caso― se secó las lagrimas con una mano

―¿cómo que nada?...es raro que llores y quisiera saber el motivo―

―ya sabes que estoy más sensible por el embarazo―

―precisamente, por eso me preocupo más...¿qué paso?― ante la insistencia de Shino, Shiho le contó lo sucedido y empezó nuevamente a llorar

―pero yo tengo la culpa que te pase esto―

―¿nani?―

―hai, siempre estoy de misión y no he podido presentarte con mis amigos, lo siento. Por lo cierto ¿en dónde está Shikamaru?―

―se fue tras su esposa después de lo sucedido― La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Shizune

―Me podría dar la dirección de Shikamaru Nara―

―¿nani?― dijo Shiho

―¿para qué?― pregunto Shizune

―voy a hacer una presentación que debí hacer hace tiempo― enseguida Shizune le extendió un papel con la dirección del Nara.

Se dirigieron a su casa, mientras Shiho decia

―no creo que sea necesario―

―es muy necesario― dijo Shino

Llegaron a su casa y se encontraban Hana y Jügo, pues Hanabi y Hiashi se habían retirado pues tenían que entrenar y ellos le dijeron que no era necesario que esperaran y se fueron a entrenar. Shino y Shino saludaron

―sayonara Hana y Jügo―

―sayonara Shino y Shiho, nos retiramos pues queremos abrir un poco la veterinaria para avanzar el trabajo―

―está bien y arigato por todo― dijo Shino

―Sayonara, entonces― se despidieron Hana y Jügo, se dirigieron hacía la veterinaria. Ninguno de los 2 tocó el tema y pasaron lo que les restaba del día junto a sus pequeños Ai y Hotaru. Al día siguiente alrededor de las 10 de la mañana Shino dijo

― creo que tenemos una visita pendiente―

―¿nani?―

―visitaremos hoy a la familia Nara, ya tengo lista la maleta de los bebes, estoy listo ¿y tú?―

―no vamos a ir con tus papás―

―después, recuerda que con ellos es a la hora de la cena―

Salieron de su casa cada uno llevaba a uno de sus bebes, Shino llevaba a Ai ahora de 1 año 6 meses y Shiho a Hotaru de 10 meses, estos se dirigieron hacía la casa de los Nara en el menor tiempo posible, tocaron la puerta durante un rato y nadie les contestaba. Cuando se retiraban del lugar una vecina de ellos les dijo que vió salir Shikamaru con su esposa en brazos tal parecía que llevaban ese rumbo, dijo mientras señalaban el hospital de Konoha. Shino se alarmó un poco y tomo a su esposa en brazos y se fue tan rápido como pudo y pregunto por algún paciente de apellido Nara, le dieron la información y se dirigieron hacia la habitación indicada, cuando llegaron estaba el matrimonio Nara besandose, Shino se aclaro la garganta para que lo voltearan a ver, cosa que logro con éxito absoluto

―Shino ¿qué haces aquí?―

―vine a visitarlos, a saber el motivo de su presencia aquí y a presentarles a mi familia― entonces Shiho salió de detrás de la espalda de Shino con Hotaru en sus brazos

―¿nani?― dijeron los Nara sorprendidos y Shikamaru pregunto

―¿por qué no me habías dicho nada Shiho?―

―lo siento, no había tiempo siempre estabamos trabajando y cuando terminabamos lo único que pensaba era en regresar a casa con mis hijos― mientras Temarí con un poco de vergüenza rara el ella dijo

―siento lo que paso ayer en la oficina, pero no sabía...―

―no hay problema― dijo Shiho

―fue mi culpa por no haber presentado a mi familia antes, pero con su trabajo y el mío, se nos había hecho imposible, hemos visto a pocos y pensaba que alguién ya les había contado― dijo Shino

―no eres el único que no ha salido tanto como hubieses querido― dijo Shikamaru

―hai― asintió Temarí

―no creen que podriamos hacer un festejo para reunirnos todos― propusó Shiho

―hai― dijo Temari

―si gustas puedes ir a la casa e invitar a las demás chicas para unificar fechas ¿de acuerdo?― una Temari un poco sorprendida ante la propuesta solo asintió. Se despidieron del matrimonio Nara y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los padres de Shino, a pasar una velada muy..."Aburame".

1 Si es necesario y gustan pueden leer "Los sueños húmedos de Naruto, las ideas escondidas" link .net/s/3991510/12/Los_suenos_humedos_de_Naruto_las_ideas_escondidas y "Circustancias NC17" link .net/s/4064947/6/Circustancias_NC17 de Ada Sanpe, son lemon

2"CONFIANDO EN EL OTRO" de Nona12 link .net/s/5056954/1/


	8. Nuevas caras,nuevas vidasreencontrados

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Nuevas caras, nuevas vidas...pero reencontrandonos con las personas de nuestro pasado**

Había pasado ya 4 meses desde la visita en el hospital de los Aburame a los Nara...desde ese entonces Temari ayudaba en lo que pudiera a Shiho, pues su esposo había regresado a las misiones y en ocasiones inclusive se quedaba en la casa a ayudarle con los bebés, pues ella con su enorme barriga de embarazo pues ya tenía 7 meses se le dificultaban algunas actividades aunque a ella también, pues ya tenía 5, pero en ocasiones Tsunade enviaba un pequeño equipo de gennin, en ocasiones iba Kurenai junto Konohamaru a ayudar o llegaba la menor de los Hyüga, la verdad era que tenía mucha ayuda, pero en ocasiones era una tarea muy dificil, pues era la única que se quedaba con todos los bebes, pues los demás salían a misiones y cuando sucedía esto era cuando la Hokage mandaba a dicho equipo pero solo para acompañar a Suna a Temari, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Shikamaru pero con 7 bebes a su cuidado y embarazada si que era muy problemático para ella.

Cuando daban las 3 de la tarde iban por ella Shizune, Shiho e Iruka, cuando la Hokage no lo enviaba a misión con algún equipo gennin y en ocasiones ¿Choji? no sabían porque pero le gustaba acompañarlas cuando podía...se dirigían a Suna para regresar con todos los bebés, era un poco dificil pero en ocasiones a su regresó las acompañaba Kankuro o Matsuri, esa ocasión las acompaño la última y dijo la Nara

―necesitamos hablar contigo―

―hai, Temari-sama―

―ya te dije que me dejes de llamar sama, si ya eres de la familia―

―hai, Temari― Llegaron rápido a la casa de los Nara, pues en está ocasión Temari pidió a Shiho se quedaran ahí porque ahora le tocaba a ella ir a su casa a lo que la decodificadora no desistió.

―bueno Matsuri ¿te puedes quedar un rato más o tienes que checar tarjeta con mi hermanito?― comentario que hizo enojecer a la castaña

―no, me quedo un rato más― dijo segura, después de un rato se empezaron a oir toquidos en la puerta era Iruka que pasaba por Shizune y sus hijos.

―Sayonara Temari, Shiho y Matsuri―

―Sayonara Iruka, Shizune, Dan, Junko y Eri―

―sayonara Shiho-onichan, Temari-onichan y Matsuri-sama― todas se despidieron moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro, y Matsuri con un cara de tristeza cosa que noto de inmediato Temari

―no te preocupes Matsuri, si los ves más seguido te diran onichan― lo que provoco que la ojinegra sonriera

Después pasaron Kurenai, Yamato y Ayame, cuando la figura de la Yuhi apareció por la puerta su hijo corrió a abrazarla

―que bueno que llegaste mami, ¿cómo te fue en la academía y la misión?―

―cuando lleguemos a casa te explicó con más calma Asuma―

―¿nani?―

―por supuesto hijo...ahora despidete―

―Sayonara a todas― grito desde la puerta

―Arigato...nos vemos luego...Sayonara― se despidió Kurenai para luego irse con su hijo del brazo pues era bastante hábil para su edad, ya tenía 3 años. Entonces Yamato hablo

―nosotros venimos por Sakumo*, vamos a esperar a sus padres en el restaurante, para hacer algo que tenemos pendiente― dijo todo esto tomado de la mano a Ayame

―hai, está bien― Matsuri entró a la habitación de los Nara donde estaba dormido Sakumo que ya tenía 1 año y 9 meses y le dijo

―ven pequeño, ya vinieron por tí―

―papa...mama―

―no y saliendo vio a quien lo esperaba en la puerta― señalo al piso para que Matsuri lo bajara

―tio mato...tio mato― y corrio hacia él

―Arigato chicas― dijo este tomando a Sakumo en brazos, mientras Ayame se despedia

―Sayonara ―y se dirigieron hacia el Ichiraku Ramen donde esperarían a que llegaran Kakashi y Anko. Unos minutos después se escucharon unos toquidos y Matsuri dijo

―¿va a llegar tu esposo?―

―no, llega mañana al medio día y ¿el tuyo Shiho?―

―tampoco hasta el anochecer de mañana―

―entonces quien toca la puerta― dijo la ojinegra

―ah, para eso te pedi que esperaras― al abrir la puerta entraron y se dio cuenta que llegaban ¿Sakura e Ino?¿para qué?

― buenas noches futuras mamas...―dijo Ino

―¿y tú quien eres?― dirigiendose a Matsuri

―¿cómo que quien es...Ino-cerda?...es la esposa de Gaara y cuñada de Temari―

―callate frentona...ah eres tu...la verdad que soy un poco distraida―

―¿un poco Ino-cerda?―

―ya pues frentona nosotros venimos a arreglar algo― Matsuri vió toda la escena un tanto confundida

―¿entonces ya pudieron contactar a los demás?―

―hai, la fecha que consideramos Ino-cerda y yo fue... el 11 de febrero que es el día que se firmo el tratado de paz entre los países y Tsunade-sama me dijo que ese día sera de descanzo para los ninjas, para que podamos hacer lo que queramos y claro ella también, ya tiene su buena dotación de botellas de Sake dentro de su escritorio, pero Shizune ya le dijo que ese día se volveran a reunir todos los Kages pero que en está ocasión será en Suna―

―entonces ¿mi hermano no podrá asistir?―

―claro la reunión es temprano concluira al medio día―

―hai, entonces manos a la obra―

―Mira Matsuri, vamos a hacer una reunión y los queremos invitar a mis hermanos y a tí―

―¿y la novia de Kankuro-kun?―

―¿naniiiiiiiiii?―

―si, Kankuro-kun tiene novia―

―entonces tendremos que agregar a alguien más a la lista de invitados pon a...―

―Hanako*, Temari-san―

― Bueno Sakura-chan dime ¿quienes estan en la lista?― dijo Shiho

― Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, Hanako, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, tu y yo, realmente somos pocos, lo que tengo planeado es que hagamos un pequeño desayuno en casa con los antes mencionados y después ir al templo―

―¿nani?¿al templo?―

―pues sí, no es el mismo día de la ceremonia de unión de ¿Yamato-sensei con Ayame?―

― tienes razón, algo me dijo Shikamaru―

― pues está bien, les parece que sea en el patio de mi casa― dijo la decodificadora

―excelente, tienes un lindo jardín, así será más sencillo el arreglo― comentó Ino

―cof, cof, con ese pretexto le voy a pedir ayuda a Sai para pasar tiempo con él―

―callate frentona...yo paso el tiempo que quiera con él...pues es mi novio, no que a tí...― en ese momento la Haruno levanto su mano izquierda, lo que provocó que Ino guardara silencio

―no me digas frentona que...―

―no te digo Ino-cerda, te enseño, el lindo anillo de compromiso que me dió Sasuke-kun―

―se ha de haber confundido porque tu frente de marquesina lo dejo deslumbrado―

―callate Ino-cerda―

―felicidades― dijeron Temari, Matsuri y Shiho para tranquilizar la situación

― a ambas― aclaro Shiho, entonces Ino y Sakura se abrazaron y brincaron de felicidad, mientras a las otras se les dibujo una gotita de sudor tipo anime

―entonces ¿a qué hora creen será buena hora?― dijo Sakura ya terminado el abrazo de felicidad con Ino

―creen que las 9 sea una hora indicada―

―¿nani? ¿las 9? no creen que sea mejor a las 10...la verdad que Shikamaru es un hombre perezoso y despierta como a esa hora que dijiste―

―hai, nos parece mejor ahí que nos encargaremos de avisar la hora a los demás ya que es la siguiente semana, pero...¿y lo de la reunión de los Kages?―

―se me olvidaba eso― dijo Shiho apenada

―entonces, seá mejor una comida a las 14 hrs. ya que la boda es por la tarde-noche o ¿a qué hora es?― continuo la misma

―es a las 6― contestó Temarí

―hai, entonces esa es buena hora ¿o no?― dijo Shiho

―hai― contestaron todas

―entonces a empezar a hacer los preparativos, ya que solo queda una semana―

―¿no sería lindo que se hiciera un tipo de invitación para recordar esto?―

―tienes razón Ino-cerda, ya me he dado cuenta que si tienes al menos un poco cerebro―

―callate frentona...yo podría decirle a Sai las haga―

―ya salió...la verdadera razón― dijo Sakura soltando una risita y provocando que Ino enrrojeciera

―frente de marquesina me lo vas a pagar y muy caro―

―ya calmense...―dijo una apena Matsuri

―y yo ¿que voy a hacer?―

―solo encargate de que mis hermanos y ¿la novia de Kankuro? vengan―

―hai, entonces me voy por que tu hermano ha de estar un poco preocupado por mi tardanza―

―hai, Sayonara Matsuri...―dijo Temarí

―espera, en un momento más llega Choji y él te acompañara, pues ya es un poco tarde― dijo Ino

―¿nani?― en ese momento él mencionado llego e Ino le dijo que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, y que él iba a ayudarle a hacer la comida a Hinata y Tenten y se fue con Matsuri hacia Suna lo más rápido posible

―¿entonces ya tenían todo planeado?―dijo Temarí con su temple de batalla

―pero no creen que él, se coma todo antes de siquiera servirlo― continuo la Nara

―no, a pesar de su apetito voraz, ya aprendió a controlarse, además de ser muy buen cocinero, no está de más quien les ayude a Hinata y Tenten―

―y ¿nosotros que vamos a hacer?― dijeron Shiho y Temarí viendose una a la otra

―Pues va a ser en tu casa y ustedes fueron quienes tuvieron la idea, así que con eso es suficiente― sentencio Sakura

Después de un rato de plática hablando de temas ¿de cómo les iba en su matrimonio?¿cómo era su vida de pareja?¿cómo les iba en el hospital?, se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su casa, a excepción de la decodificadora que por la insistencia de la Nara, se quedo en su casa, además de que Ai y Hotaru dormían placidamente.

Mientras en Suna eran casi las 23 hrs, un Kazekage un tanto impaciente daba vueltas en el palacio pensando...¿por qué tarda tanto?¿le habrá pasado algo?¿debí haber enviado a alguien más? ella no debió salir en su estado...en eso vió por la ventana como se abría la puerta de la entrada del palacio, era ella...pero ¿con quién viene?¿un hombre?¿cómo ese tipo se atreve?¿pero esto no va a quedar así?...entonces salió volando en una nube de arena y descendió al lado de su esposa y dijo con su voz seria de siempre

―¿por qué tardaste tanto Matsuri?― mientras veía al hombre que la acompañaba y era un ninja de Konoha...era Choji

―me quede platicando un poco con tu hermana y sus amigas, como era tarde no quisieron me viniera sola y por eso Choji me acompaño― concluyo la ojinegra, mientras el pelirrojo pensaba _menos mal, sino esto me hubiese obligado a romper con el pacto de paz_

―esta bien, Sayonara Choji...¿vas a regresar a Konoha o tienes donde quedarte?― dijo Matsuri

―tengo donde quedarme, no se preocupen― sonrió y se fue, Matsuri y Gaara entraron a su casa y después a su cuarto, fue cuando él le preguntó

―¿y qué tanto platicabas con mi hermana?...no recuerdas que aquí estoy yo esperandote― Gaara la abrazo fuertemente y ella correspondió

―lo que pasa es que el día 11 quieren que vayamos a una fiesta que estan organizando y tambien Kankuro-kun y su novia―

―Kan...ku...ro ...¿tiene...noviia?―

―hai, lo entiendo de tu hermana, pero Kankuro vive aquí en el palacio, como no te has dado cuenta―

―es que...―

―lo sé...tus pensamientos están en otro lado― dejando notar un esbozo de tristeza

―y en otra persona― se agacho y beso el vientre de Matsuri, se levantó y beso los labios de la misma

―pero me dijiste que es el 11 ¿verdad?, tengo junta de Kages―

―es después de la junta―

―ah...¿quieres ir?―

―hai―

―entonces solo...podrias avisarle a Kankuro de la fiesta y que él le diga a su novia―

―hai, ahora es hora de dormir―

―¿dormir?...no crees que me merezca un premio antes de dormir...porque fui muy paciente el día de hoy― dijo todo esto posandose sobre su esposa encima de la cama y acercandose a su oreja

―Gaaraaa― dijo una enrrojecida ojinegra

―entonces ¿me vas a premiar o no?―

―claro...¿porque no lo debería hacer?― se taparon de pies a la cabeza, solo se veía como salía la ropa por debajo de la sábanas y un pequeño montón de arena apagaba la luz de la habitación.

Aparecían los primeros rayos de sol en Konoha, Shiho, muy apurada preparaba la comida para los bebes para no dejarle tanto trabajo a Temari, pues ella sabía que era un poco díficil su actividad, pues a pesar de ser una gran ninja había decidido quedarse a cargo del cuidado de su casa y a pesar del tratado de paz en ocasiones era requerida en Suna para impartir alguna clase de la academía, pero por ahora su hermano al considerar su embarazo la había excentado de cualquier actividad.

―Buenos días Shiho― dijo Temarí

―Buenos días Temarí, ya casi está toda la comida lista, para que no tengas tanto trabajo con los bebés―

―Arigato Shiho...por eso Shino te quiere tanto― comentario que hizo enrrojecer a la rubia y regalo una sonrisa a Temarí

―ya me voy en un rato más vienen Hana y Jügo por Ai y Hotaru, para que Shikamaru y tu tengan una tarde más tranquila―

―no es una molestía cuidar a los niños, yo puedo―

―no te preocupes ellos se ofrecieron, les gusta tenerlos―

―está bien, ve con cuidado al trabajo―

―sayonara Temarí cuídate― se despidió de la decodificadora. Minutos después empezaron a llegar los demás niños, primero fue Kurenai a dejar a Asuma, después unos apresurados Shizune e Iruka pues ya se les había hecho tarde, dieron muchos besos a sus pequeños Dan, Eri y Junko, después Kakashi y Anko que dejaron a Sakumo con toda la calma que caracterizaba al ninja copia, mientras Anko rechinaba los dientes y murmuraba ―apresurate, que vamos ya retardados―, se quedaron ahí los niños y dijo

―bueno a ver a mis "sobrinos"― así les decía a los niños, cuando escuchó que alguién tocaba la puerta...era Jügo y la Inuzuka

―me dijo Shiho que vendrían por la tarde―

―quisimos venir a ayudarte―

―arigato, una mano nunca está de más―

―¿dónde está el baño?― pregunto Hana, Temari señalo el baño de la sala un poco consternada y observó como Hana corría hacia él, cuando escucho como vomitaba, la acción del baño y el abrir de la llave del lavabo

―lo siento Temarí, prometo lavarlo―

―no te preocupes...que el vago lo haga en cuanto llegue―mientras miraba a la Inuzuka un poco pálida

―te dije que podría venir solo...tu tienes muchas nauseas―

―está bien...me gusta ver a los niños―

―de acuerdo― dijo Jügo entonces Temarí reflexionó un poco...acaso Hana estaba... y pregunto sin miramientos

―¿estás embarazada?―

―hai, tengo un mes...pero tengo mucha naúsea― se acercó a la chica y le extendió la mano y se la estrecho

―muchas felicidades a ambos―

―arigato...vamos a cuidar a los bebes entonces― todo transcurrió con tranquilidad Asuma era muy buen niño e inclusive en ocasiones ayudaba a Temarí a cuidar a los demás, se ponía a jugar con los trillizos y Sakumo para que estos no hicieran travesuras. Mientras Jügo los observaba detenidamente. Exactamente al medio día se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta, la que abrió la puerta fue Temarí pues en la cocina Hana y Jügo alimentaban a los hijos de los Aburame, mientras ella observaba a los demás jugar pronto sería su turno de comer. Al abrir se encontraba Shikamaru, él cual la abrazo fuertemente y posando una mano sobre su vientre dijo

―¿cómo están?―

―bien arigato Shikamaru-sama ¿y cómo le fue en tu misión?― se escucho un grito femenino desde la cocina, los Nara solo se rieron uno al otro y Temarí en voz bajita dijo

―nosotros también estamos bien y ahora mejor que ya llegaste― abrazo a su esposo, para después tomarse de la mano y ver la cantidad de niños que había en su casa

―si ya son bastantes ¿y no es problématico?―

―nada para una ninja de Suna, además pronto seran más―

―muchos más― se acercó el Nara y la besó en los labios, mientras nuevamente Hana salía corriendo de la cocina para entrar al baño y repetir la escena de la mañana

―¿qué le pasa?― pregunto Shikamaru

―tienes razón "serán muchos más"― dijo Temarí y Shikamaru de inmediato entendió la indirecta

―¿y cuántos meses tiene?― preguntó

―un mes― contestó Jügo que salía con Ai y Hotaru de la cocina cada uno cargando de uno de sus brazos e hizo que el Nara volteara a verlo, bajo a estos al piso, mientras su esposa salía del baño palida

―quedate aquí a cuidar de Ai y Hotaru mientras yo le doy de comer a Asuma y Sakumo―

―yo ya como solo― dijo el pequeño Asuma sumamente enojado

―gomen nasai Asuma , ahora ve a comer mientras voy por Dan y Eri―

―nosotros te ayudamos― dijeron el matrimonio Nara, tomaron de la mano a cada uno de los gemelos, mientras Jügo hacia lo mismo con Junko y Sakumo, después de la hora de la comida, no tardaron en llegar los padres de los trillizos y dijeron

―arigato a todos, nos vemos mañana―

―sayonara Shizune e Iruka― después no tardo en llegar Shiho

―ya vengo por mis pequeños―

―mama ven, quiero mama― y corrio Ai a ella mientras, Hotaru iba cuan veloz era y decia ―ma, ma― Jügo y Hana se ofrecieron a acompañarla pues ella no iba a poder con los 2 niños y a parte el embarazo, después de acompañarla se dirigieron a la veterinaria. Un momento después llego Kurenai, Kakashi y Anko, abrir la puerta los pequeños los vieron y Asuma echo a correr y abrazar a su mamá

―que bueno que llegaste mamá, un hombre quería darme de comer, si yo soy grande ¿verdad?― dijo todo esto pensando en Jügo, cosa que provoca la risa de su progenitora

―tienes razón Asuma, pero él solo queria ayudarte, ahora que falta que hagas―

―Arigato y Sayonara― dijeron ambos, mientras Sakumo abrazaba a cada uno de sus padres de una pierna

―mama, papa...vamos casa―

―está bien Sakumo― dijo Kakashi mientras levantaba a su pequeño para irse de inmediato, no sin antes haberse despedido de los Nara de la misma forma que Anko

Ya solo quedaban ellos 2, Shikamaru y Temari y dijo el Nara:

― es problemático cuidar a tanto niño ¿no crees?―

―no, para nada―

―¿qué me estás tratando de insinuar mujer problemática?―

―nada, nada― mientras Shikamaru se acercó a besarla.

Pasaron los 6 días restantes para la reunión Sai había echo unas sencillas, pero muy lindas invitaciones. Estaba Shiho esperando que llegaran, los primeros fueron Ino y Sai, para arreglar el jardín, después Tenten, Hinata y Choji para hacer la comida, cuando ellos llegaron Ino las observó curiosa y penso tengo que terminar esto lo más rápido posible, después Temarí junto con Sakura quien había pasado por ella a su casa, ya que el Nara tenía que ir con la Hokage antes. Todos se apresuraron a hacer las cosas y cuando ya habían concluido se sentaron en la enorme mesa circular que habían arreglado elegantemente Ino y Sai, este dijo:

―ahorita vuelvo, voy a cambiarme―

―traigo en la mochila tu ropa Sai, no es necesario que regreses a la casa, ¿puede cambiarse en el baño Shiho?―

―claro, pero mejor ve al cuarto, es el segundo a la derecha subiendo las escaleras― el pelinegro subió con la mochila y se introdujo al cuarto, después Sakura pregunto:

―como que no es necesario que regreses " a la casa", que significa eso Ino-cerda―

―desde hace 3 días Sai y yo vivimos juntos...pero yo tengo más preguntas, ¿tú desde cuándo estás comprometida con Sasuke-kun?¿para cuándo es la boda?―

―estamos comprometidos desde la boda de Hinata y Naruto y nos casamos en marzo en el equinoccio de la primavera, no tardan en llegar las invitaciones―

―felicidades frentuda, pero...y ¿ustedes cuántos meses tienen de embarazadas?― Ino dijo esto dirigiendose a Tenten y Hinata

―yo tengo 7 meses y Hinata tiene 9― dijo la castaña

―¿nani?― la voltearon a ver todos

―hai, puede nacer en cualquier momento―

―y Naruto te deja salir sola así― dijo Ino, cuando el nombrado entraba por la puerta e Ino se metía al cuarto para también cambiarse la ropa y ahora Sai saliera a tomar su lugar

―Sayonara Naruto―

―Sayonara a todos...Hinata porque no me esperaste en la casa, solo te dije que iba a recoger el regalo que escogimos para la boda de Yamato-sensei y Ayame...no ves que me fui

corriendo al hospital cuando no te vi en la sala...―

―Naruto-kun, pero si deje una nota sobre la mesa de la sala― dijo la ojiperla

―lo se, me di cuenta cuando regrese del hospital, por eso ya estoy aquí y dime como te sientes...Hinata-chan, te duele algo, mi bebé ya quiere conocernos dime, dime― todos veían enternecidos al ahora Sanin

―estoy bien Naruto...no te preocupes― dijo esto y beso la frente de su ahora esposo y el alzo la cara y la beso en los labios

―ah Sakura-chan el teme me dijo que lo vieras en la tienda porque no sabía que papel habías escogido para el regalo―

―¿como? si se lo enseñe― se levantó y el azabache entro por la puerta

―callate baka, no preocupes a mi Sakura, con tus bromas tontas―

―teme, no te enojes― Detrás de él entró Shino que fue a ver a su padres para ponerse de acuerdo para lo de la ceremonia de Yamato y Ayame, traía a cada uno de sus hijos tomados de su mano.

―y ¿esos niños Shino?...espera yo conozco a ese....no me digas que...si es tu esposa― decía esto mientras Ai y Hotaru se acercaban a Shiho

―¿y está embarazada?―

―callate teme...aparte de teme...estas ciego―

―gomen nasai Shino―

―está bien, no te preocupes― dijo Shiho, mientras el Inuzuka entro por la puerta acompañado de una chica...era...Sasame...Fuma de la aldea del sonido

―ya veo que ha aguantado tu mal caracter baka― dijo Naruto a Kiba

―si a ti te aguanta Hinata, ¿por qué debería de ser más dificil aguantarme a mí?―

―Sayonara― saludo Sasame y Kiba continuo

―ella es Sasame Fuma, mi prometida, nos casamos en julio― dijo esto, sonrio enormemente y se llevo su mano derecha a la nuca mientras Akamaru, ladraba. En ese momento fue cuando entro apresurado Shikamaru y saludo

―sayonara a todos― se acercó y abrazó a Choji y a Ino quien recién se incorporaba a la reunión después de irse a cambiar; beso a su esposa

―¿y tu por qué llegas tarde?― dijo el rubio ojiceleste

― es demasiado problematico para explicarte―

―solo fue por mis hermanos y cuñados, pues acompaño a la Hokage a Suna― dijo Temari

―no es tan problematico despues de todo― enseguida entro el Kazekage de la mano de Matsuri, su esposa, detrás de ellos Hakako* y Kankuro, y atrás venía alguién más...Sari, la compañera de academía de Matsuri y antigua competencia de la misma, pensaba Temarí para sí, cuando un Chouji, presuroso se acercó a ella y le dió la mano

―que bueno que pudiste venir―

―Sayonara― saludaron todos

―Sayonara―

―¿y ustedes desde cuando se conocen?― preguntó Ino un poco consternada

―desde nuestra boda― contesto el Nara

―ah, por eso te gusta ir a Suna―

―hai, así la veo más seguido―

Entre platicas de lo que habían hecho y anécdotas pasadas, dió la hora de ir a la boda de Yamato-sensei y todos muy elegantes se dirigieron hacía el lugar de la ceremonia.


End file.
